Snoopy dances and Mistletoe
by naughtynyx
Summary: Dawn gives Xander and early Christmas gift. PLEASE R&R!


**Title: Snoopy dances and mistletoe**

**Summary: Dawn gives Xander and early Christmas gift.**

**Rated: PG- 13**

**Pairing: Dawn/Xander**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: All I want for Christmas is FEEDBACK!**

Dawn was doubled over laughing so hard, she was dangerously close to pant-wetting territory as she watched Xander imitating the black and white beagle on television. "O-okay, okay, stop! Please!" she cried, out of breath, holding her stomach and wiping tears from her eyes.

Xander, with a smile of accomplishment on his face, stopped dancing and flopped down on the couch next to Dawn.

Dawn fanned herself, still trying to catch her breath, she said, "Have I told you how glad I am you decided to come back from Africa for the holidays?"

"Only a couple dozen times," Xander replied with a smirk, "but I never get tired of hearing it."

"Good, 'cause I seriously am psyched to have you here. I mean Christmas just wouldn't be the same without your Snoopy dance, Xand."

"Ah, so the truth comes out; it's the dance you missed, not the man."

"No!" Dawn hastened, "I so missed you too. It's 70/30."

"In the dance's favour?"

"Of course."

They laughed, afterward a very comfortable silence fell between them.

"So, how long do you think you'll stick around?" Dawn ventured. "I mean you are planning to go back to Africa?

"Yeah, you know I guess I am. I mean that's the plan."

Dawn nodded, trying not to show how disappointed she was.

"But, it has been awhile since there's been any lines on any Slayers there," He shrugged, "so I'm not in any rush or anything. I'll probably stick around until at least after the first of the year."

Dawn couldn't control her smile. Xander would be around for at least another three weeks. "That's great!" She squealed throwing her arms around him.

Xander was taken aback by the sudden hug, but he smiled and hugged her back. It felt good having her in his arms, really good. Better than he had a right to feel holding Dawn. And she smelled so good, without thinking about what he was doing, he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled the fruityl scent.

Dawn giggled, as Xander's nose brushed her neck, tickling her. The sound brought Xander out of his daze and he broke away from her. "Sorry, Dawnie." he said, scooting back.

"For what?" She asked, sliding closer to him. There was an intense look in the girl's eyes that Xander had never seen before– at least not from Dawn– it made his heart rate pick up and his palms sweat. "Xander," she murmured, brushing at the hair falling over his eyes– it must've been awhile since he'd had it cut. "you have no idea how much I've missed you."

Xander's eyes closed at her touch, a shiver going through him. He gulped, mouth going dry. "I've missed you too, Dawnster."

A small smile curved her full lips. "Calling me that won't change anything Xander."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, just because you use my kiddie nickname, doesn't mean that I'm still a kid." She edified. "I'm nineteen now Xand. I'm a woman. Don't you see that?"

Xander's eyes slid down to her body without his permission. They rested for a long time on the full round mounds outlined underneath her purple tee-shirt. Again he gulped, "Yes, you are." his voice sounded strained, probably from the effort of his brain fighting his hormones.

'_What am I doing? I'm staring at Dawn's boobs! I have no right to look there. No matter how beautiful they are. Or supple. I bet they feel so soft..' _He shook his head, trying to clear away that dirty line of thought. He cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from Dawn's chest region. He looked up focusing on the T.V. where the Peanuts were gathered around the anemic Christmas tree.

"I mean, of course you're a grown up, Dawnie," he said, as casually as possible, "I know that."

Dawn grabbed the remote and clicked off the T.V.

"Hey!" Xander objected, "now how will I know what happens."

Dawn gave him a dry look, "They decorate the tree and it looks great, then they all join together and sing."

"Thanks for the spoiler alert."

"Xander, you've seen this every Christmas since you were a kid, you know how it ends."

Xander shrugged. "I know but, it feels different every time"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I want to give you your present, now."

"Oh," Xander remarked, excited at the prospect of gifts, "you sure you don't wanna wait 'til Christmas morning?"

Dawn bit her lip, "Well I have another present for then."

Xander's eyes lit up "Double gifts?" Score." he rubbed his hands together, then held them out, "All right Dawnie; gift me."

Dawn smiled, she unfolded herself from the couch and went over to the tree. She picked up a small box in shiny silver wrapping, a red bow tied around it, she placed it Xander's outstretched hand, "Here you go."

Looking as excited as– well, a kid on Christmas– Xander tore into the paper and flipped off the top of the small box. He looked down in it, his brow crinkling, he picked up the little garland, "Mistletoe? That's my gift?" He asked confused, not ungrateful.

"Well, its really only part of the present." Dawn said, "You want the rest?"

"Uh, okay?" Xander said and before he could even register what was happening Dawn was leaning toward him and then her lips were covering his. A moan slipped from him, feeling himself melt against her hot, moist– incredibly soft– lips. Her silken tongue began lapping gently at his lips, asking for entrance. Xander duly parted his lips, Dawn slipped her tongue into his mouth and massaged it against his. Her fingers threaded in his hair and she slid closer to him. Xander's arms slipped around her waist, pulling her closer still until she was practically on his lap.

Finally– needing to breathe– Dawn broke away from him. She smiled down at the stupefied look on his face. "Did you like your present?" she asked.

Xander just nodded dumbly, unable to speak.

Dawn's grin widened, "Would you like another one?"

Again, he nodded.

Dawn took his face in her hands and bent down, "Merry Christmas, Xander." She murmured against his mouth before kissing him again.

For Xander it was a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
